


A handful

by TrashficParlour



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, HE IS ME, Jared needs attention, M/M, Neck Kissing, Notice me, Pure gay, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Jared needs attention or he will die





	A handful

Jared crawled into Connor's lap, staring up at the other boy with big eyes. He cuddled himself into Connor's chest, and whined.

"Pay attention to meeeee!"  
"Can't."  
"Why?"  
"I'm already paying Attention to someone else."

Connor smirked and continued texting. He knew Jared would be furious. He was not disappointed,

"Um, excuse me? Who else are you paying attention to? I'm your ~~boyfriend~~! I am the person that deserves your attention the most!"  
"If you say so."

Jared mumbled something and buried his face in Connor's chest. He stayed like this for a few minutes, before groaning.

"Connorrrr," he whined.  
"What?"  
"I'm bored. Love me."  
"Nah, don't feel like it."

Pouting, Jared thought of a plan. He slowly started kissing along Connor's neck, while running a hand up and down Connor's chest.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

Connor put his phone down, and tilted his head, giving Jared more acces to his neck. He ran a Hand through Jared's hairs and grinned.

"Making you pay attention to me, what does it look like?"  
"God you're a nuisance, you know that?"

He leant down and cupped his chin. He smiled and kissed him.

"I love you, Con," Jared whispered against his lip.  
"I love you, too, you big baby."


End file.
